reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadly Assassin Outfit
The Deadly Assassin Outfit is an outfit in Red Dead Redemption that is available as downloadable content (DLC) or with the Game of the Year Edition. Description Marston swaps his normally worn clothing for a suit of darker clothes in better condition and changes his normal headgear for a wider, flat-brimmed black hat, and he adds an eyepatch over the left eye. He also tucks his pants into a set of jackboots. The Deadly Assassin Outfit is the winning outfit of the Rockstar Games and Gamestop Red Dead Referendum alongside the Expert Hunter Outfit and Savvy Merchant Outfit. If the Special Edition was pre-ordered through Gamestop, a code was included to unlock the outfit's challenges. The code was not a PSN or XBL code, it was a "Rockstar Games" code and was entered through pressing the "Downloadable Content" button on the game's main menu. It should be noted that although the outfit appears as unlocked in the in-game start menu (the name shows, rather than just displaying "Locked"), the player still has to complete the challenges listed below to actually be able to wear it. Rockstar released the Savvy Merchant and Expert Hunter outfits as free downloads on October 12, 2010 to show its appreciation to all the Red Dead fans out there. The outfit was released as DLC on the PlayStation Network and Xbox LIVE on April 12, 2011 for 80 Microsoft Points or $0.99. The outfit is also included with the Game of the Year Edition released in 2011. Acquisition This outfit, though originally only available to those who pre-ordered the Special Edition of the game from a GameStop retailer, is now available for download over the PlayStation Network or Xbox LIVE as of April 12, 2011. The player will need to gather five scraps to obtain the Deadly Assassin Outfit: # Search inside Coot's Chapel. # Complete Twin Rocks Hideout. # Capture or kill Mo van Barr. # Win a duel in Armadillo. # Complete the "American Appetites" Stranger side-mission.† :† See the Bugs section, below, for a known issue with this scrap. Tips *Scrap 4 - play Poker in Armadillo while wearing the Elegant Suit and fail during a cheat attempt causing one of the other players to start a duel. *This outfit is very useful for bounty hunting criminals who aren't gang members, or are part of Dutch's Gang. You can't disguise yourself as a member, so the faster Dead-Eye regeneration is rather helpful. *This outfit can also be very helpful in any mission requiring you to use the Dead-Eye targeting system (which is most missions). *Once the Legend of the West Outfit is obtained, this outfit becomes even more useful, because Dead-Eye recharges twice as fast, and you have twice as much, meaning Dead-Eye can be used for long periods of time, and quickly regenerated. This means that this outfit becomes the best outfit in the game for use in combat. *This outfit should be obtained early on, so as to use the Dead-Eye regeneration in as many missions as you need. Trivia * If players used the pre-order code to unlock the Deadly Assassin Outfit, then the outfit comes available in Undead Nightmare, however if purchased, or unlocked with The Game of The Year Edition, then the outfit will not be available for the player to use in this mode. * The eye patch is presumably an allusion to the Dead-Eye Targeting system, used throughout the game. * When Jack Marston wears the Deadly Assassin Outfit for the first time he automatically wears the Bandana as well. You can remove the Bandana by going into your Item screen twice to equip it. This will remove the Bandana and the outfit will return to the John Marston version. * This is one of six outfits where Marston wears a hat that isn't his normal one, the others being the Bandito Outfit, the Bureau Uniform, the Walton's Gang Outfit, the Gentleman's Attire , the Savvy Merchant Outfit, and the Expert Hunter Outfit. * The outfit is similar to the Legend of the West outfit, but the "Deadly Assassin" outfit has an added eye patch, a different hat, a shorter jacket and doesn't show the bandolier. *The outfit can be unlocked relatively quickly and easily, since all of its requirements are found in the New Austin area. * The eyepatch slightly clips into Marston's cheeks in many cutscenes, which is especially noticeable when he is seen close up. * When wearing the bandana with this outfit equipped, the eyepatch looks like it is part of the bandanna. Bugs *This Rockstar support article addresses a bug in which completion of American Appetites is not properly credited towards the final scrap for the Deadly Assassin Outfit. Gallery d1.jpg|John is wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit. d2.jpg|Gamestop pre-order vote. d3.jpg|Is it worth it? d4.jpg d5.jpg|John Marston using Dead Eye while wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit. d6.jpg|John shooting while in Dead Eye, wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit. d7.jpg File:Deadly_assassin.jpg|Close-Up of the Deadly Assassin Outfit. File:Da.png|Marston wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit. File:Red-dead-redemption-outfits-locations-guide-screenshot.jpg File:Jackoutfit3.png File:rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy38.jpg|The Deadly Assassin Outfit. Rdr gunslinger's tragedy03.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy05.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy19.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy30.jpg|John wearing the outfit, without his hat. Rdr gunslinger's tragedy38.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy48.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy60.jpg Rdr lucky love15.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy46.jpg Traje27.png da.jpg Video thumb|300px|left|Guide on how to get the Deadly Assassin Outfit. Related Content Category:Partly-Messy Pages Category:Redemption DLC Outfits Category:Redemption DLC Category:Redemption Outfits